1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a navigation apparatus and a navigation method. To be more precise, the invention relates to the technical field of a navigation apparatus and a navigation method for movable bodies such as vehicles, which assists the users in locating places with an outputted sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, navigation apparatuses for movable bodies such as vehicles, that assist the users to move from one place to another while displaying the map of a destination, etc., or outputting synthesized text-to-speech voice are widely used.
Conventionally, by way of assisting the users to move from one place to another using the synthesized voice in the navigation apparatuses, when a vehicle approaches a specific point which a driver of the vehicle should call attention to (for example, a point, an intersection, a destination, a railroad crossing, etc., where the driver previously programmed), an attention attracting sound like a beep sound, etc., is outputted, or the synthesized voice announces the fact that the vehicle approaches the specific point.
In addition, by detecting present position of the vehicle, displaying the map including the detected present position, and further displaying a position mark indicating the present position on the displayed map, the driver is informed the state of the vicinity of the present position.
However, the conventional announce by the attention attracting sound or the synthesized voice is conduced only when the vehicle approached the specific point, so that the attention might be insufficient.
On the other hand, in the case where the assistance is conducted by displaying the map, it is necessary for the driver to turn his eyes away from a forward view and to watch the map carefully while driving. Therefore that might make driving extremely dangerous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a navigation apparatus and a navigation method that can ensure calling the user""s attention to the route on which he should travel, and can improve safety at the time of traveling.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation apparatus which assists traveling of the movable body. The navigation apparatus is provided with: a position detecting device for detecting a current position of the movable body; a route setting device for setting a route on which the movable body travels; and a sound outputting device for continuously outputting a sound corresponding to the route at least while the movable body is traveling along the route.
According to the navigation apparatus of the present invention, the position detecting device detects a current position of the movable body. The route setting device sets a route on which the movable body travels. Then the sound outputting device continuously outputs a sound corresponding to the route at least while the movable body is traveling along the route.
Therefore, it is possible to ensure attracting attention to the route on which the movable body should travel. In addition, it is possible to grasp guidance performed by the navigation processing only based on the sense of hearing.
In one aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes a sound storing device, a selecting condition setting device and a sound selecting device. The sound storing device stores various kinds of sounds. The selecting condition setting device sets a condition for selecting a sound to be outputted by the sound outputting device among the stored sounds. Then sound selecting device selects the sound when the condition set by the selecting condition setting device is satisfied.
According to this aspect, a user can freely select the sound to be outputted and make it output.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes a outputting condition setting device for setting a condition for outputting a sound by the sound outputting device. Also, the sound outputting device continuously outputs the sound for a period of time during which the condition set by the outputting condition setting device is satisfied.
According to this aspect, the user can freely choose whether navigation operation accompanied by the sound is executed or not.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the sound outputting device varies the sound in accordance with the current position detected by the position detecting device.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize which position the movable body exists based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes a road type detecting device for detecting a type of road including the detected current position. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected type of road matches up with at least a predetermined type of road. Further, the sound selecting device selects the sound corresponding to the detected type of road.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize which road the movable body is traveling on based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes a road information detecting device for detecting information about road including the detected current position. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected information about road matches up with at least a predetermined information about road. Further, the sound selecting device selects the sound corresponding to the detected information about road.
According to this aspect, attention to information about each road, such as a speed limit, a road where a speed should be reduced, etc., can be effectively attracted.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes an area detecting device for detecting an area including the detected current position. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected area matches up with at least a predetermined area. Further, the sound selecting device for selecting the sound corresponding to the detected area.
According to this aspect, the user can promptly recognize a character of the area, etc.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes an intersection detecting device for detecting an intersection. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected intersection is close to the detected current position. Further, the sound selecting device selects the sound attracting attention to the detected intersection.
According to this aspect, safety at the time the movable body travels in dangerous intersection can be improved.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes a speed detecting device for detecting a speed of the movable body. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected speed matches up with at least a predetermined speed. Further, the sound selecting device selects the sound corresponding to the detected speed.
According to this aspect, it is possible to effectively call the user""s attention to an overspeed, etc.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes an altitude detecting device for detecting an altitude of a place where the movable body exists. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected altitude matches up with at least a predetermined altitude. Further, the sound selecting device selects the sound corresponding to the detected altitude.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize change of the height based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the navigation apparatus further includes a traveling azimuth detecting device for detecting a traveling azimuth of the movable body. Also, the selecting condition setting device sets the condition that the detected traveling azimuth matches up with at least a predetermined traveling azimuth. Further, the sound selecting device selects the sound corresponding to the detected traveling azimuth.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize which azimuth, four cardinal points, the vehicle is heading to, which azimuth a road leads (including determination whether a road is an up line or a down line) without watching any map based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, the sound outputting device stops outputting the sound when the movable body is traveling off the route.
According to this aspect, the user can promptly recognize that the movable body is off the predetermined route.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation method for assisting traveling of the movable body. The navigation method has the processes of: detecting a current position of the movable body; setting a route on which the movable body travels; and continuously outputting a sound corresponding to the route at least while the movable body is traveling along the route.
According to the navigation apparatus of the present invention, a current position of the movable body is detected. Also, a route on which the movable body travels is set. Then a sound corresponding to the route is continuously outputted at least while the movable body is traveling along the route.
Therefore, it is possible to ensure attracting attention to the route on which the movable body should travel. In addition, it is possible to grasp guidance performed by the navigation processing only based on the sense of hearing.
In one aspect of the navigation method, various kinds of sounds are stored. Then a sound to be outputted is selected among the stored sounds. Also, the sound is selected when the set condition is satisfied.
According to this aspect, a user can freely select the sound to be outputted and make it output.
In another aspect of the navigation method, a condition for outputting a sound is set. Also, the sound is continuously outputted for a period of time during which the set condition set is satisfied.
According to this aspect, the user can freely choose whether navigation operation accompanied by the sound is executed or not.
In another aspect of the navigation method, the sound is varied in accordance with the detected current position.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize which position the movable body exists based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation method, a type of road including the detected current position is detected. Also, the condition that the detected type of road matches up with at least a predetermined type of road is set. Further, the sound corresponding to the detected type of road is selected.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize which road the movable body is traveling on based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation method, information about road including the detected current position is detected. Also, the condition that the detected information about road matches up with at least a predetermined information about road is set. Further, the sound corresponding to the detected information about road is selected.
According to this aspect, attention to information about each road, such as a speed limit, a road where a speed should be reduced, etc., can be effectively attracted.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus, an area including the detected current position is detected. Also, the condition that the detected area matches up with at least a predetermined area is set. Further, the sound corresponding to the detected area is selected.
According to this aspect, the user can promptly recognize a character of the area, etc.
In another aspect of the navigation method, an intersection is detected. Also, the condition that the detected intersection is close to the detected current position is set. Further, the sound attracting attention to the detected intersection is selected.
According to this aspect, safety at the time the movable body travels in dangerous intersection can be improved.
In another aspect of the navigation method, a speed of the movable body is detected. Also, the condition that the detected speed matches up with at least a predetermined speed is set. Further, the sound corresponding to the detected speed is selected.
According to this aspect, it is possible to effectively call the user""s attention to an overspeed, etc.
In another aspect of the navigation method, an altitude of a place where the movable body exists is detected. Also, the condition that the detected altitude matches up with at least a predetermined altitude is set. Further, the sound corresponding to the detected altitude is selected.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize change of the height based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation method, a traveling azimuth of the movable body is detected. Also, the condition that the detected traveling azimuth matches up with at least a predetermined traveling azimuth is set. Further, the sound corresponding to the detected traveling azimuth is selected.
According to this aspect, the user can recognize which azimuth, four cardinal points, the vehicle is heading to, which azimuth a road leads (including determination whether a road is an up line or a down line) without watching any map based on his sense of hearing.
In another aspect of the navigation method, outputting of the sound is stopped when the movable body is traveling off the route.
According to this aspect, the user can promptly recognize that the movable body is off the predetermined route.